mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Рождённая для успеха
Русская стенограмма = : Рарити: О, Опалесенс. Вы можете себе это представить? Я буду шествовать в новом потрясающем платье на ежегодном балу в Кантерлоте. : Рарити: О, да. Я сшила его сама. Спасибо большое, что заинтересовались. : Рарити: О, Опал, конечно же ты можешь мне помочь. Спасибо. : Рарити: Что это? Хочешь ещё помочь? О, как это мило с твоей стороны. : Рарити: Здесь осторожней. Не двигайся, это не надолго. :стук : Эпплджек: Как поживаешь, Рарити? : Сумеречная Искорка: Ш-ш. Ты разве не видишь? Рарити пытается сосредоточиться. : Эпплджек: А что она там делает? : Сумеречная Искорка: Очень похоже на платье. : Эпплджек: Что ж, это логично. Как-никак это же ателье. : Рарити: Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? : Сумеречная Искорка: Не хочу отвлекать тебя, Рарити, но мне нужна твоя помощь. Ты нее могла бы пришить мне пуговицу? Это моё платье для ежегодного бала. : Рарити: Ах! О, нет-нет-нет! Ты не можешь надеть этот… мешок. Тебе нужен новый настоящий потрясающий наряд. Я сошью его для тебя. Мне будет приятно. : Сумеречная Искорка: О, Рарити, это очень мило с твоей стороны, но я так не могу. У тебя слишком много работы. Это вполне подойдёт. : Рарити: Искорка, я настаиваю на том, чтобы сшить тебе платье. : Сумеречная Искорка: Но… : Рарити: Больше ни слова. Я не принимаю слово «нет». : Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж. В таком случае, спасибо за щедрость, Рарити. Зная, какая ты талантливая, я уверена, платье будет бесподобным. : Рарити: Дай угадаю, Эпплджек. Ты тоже пришла за платьем? : Эпплджек: За платьем? Я собиралась прийти в своих старых сапогах. : Рарити: Ах! Что? Это должно быть шутка, Эпплджек. Все пони должны быть в вечерних нарядах. : Эпплджек: Хм… Да ну. : Рарити: А что если я несколько обновлю твои… сапоги? Хотя бы слегка. : Эпплджек: Ладно. Хорошо. Почему бы и нет? Раз уж ты сама предложила. Только не делай их слишком уж девчачьими. : Рарити: Ладно. : Радуга Дэш: Поберегись! Ой! Простите. Новый трюк. Не сработало. Хе-хе. : Рарити: Ах! Идея! Я и тебе сошью платье для бала, Радуга. : Радуга Дэш: Платье для чего? : Радуга Дэш: Я сошью платье для тебя, тебя, для всех вас. О! И, конечно, для Пинки и Флаттершай. И как только я закончу, мы с вами устроим показ мод! : Сумеречная Искорка: Это прекрасная идея. Только если ты справишься. : Рарити: Работы, конечно, немало. Но для меня это даже к лучшему. Плюс весело. : Радуга Дэш: Мне нравится веселиться! : Рарити: Тогда договорились. У нас будет показ мод, и мы будем звёздами! : Сумеречная Искорка, Радуга Дэш и Эпплджек: Ура! :Эпплджек: Итак. Всё, что тебе нужно сделать: сшить оригинальные, потрясающие, восхитительные наряды для раз… два… три… четыре… пять… плюс ты, шести пони. Вот и всё. : Рарити: Ха-ха-ха. О, Эпплджек. Когда я услышала это от тебя, мне показалось, что это будет непросто. : Рарити: Вот и всё. Не открывайте глаза. Ну что ж… Можете посмотреть! : Все, кроме Рарити: Ах! : Рарити: Это ваши новые наряды! Ну и что ты скажешь о своей старой одежде, Эпплджек? Поношенная, не так ли? Искорка, а этот наряд я сделала для тебя. Каждое платье, которое я сшила, полностью отражает вашу индивидуальность. Ах! Для этого платья я дольше всего выбирала цвет. По-моему, оно идеально, Радуга. Неплохо получилось, что скажешь? И, Флаттершай, я уверена, что тебе понравится твой костюм. От него так и веет весной. Пинки Пай, посмотри, розовый! Твой любимый цвет! Разве они не потрясающие? : Сумеречная Искорка: Ух ты. То есть, они… : Радуга Дэш: Да, они… : Эпплджек: Точно, они… : Сумеречная Искорка: Это нечто! : Пинки Пай: Да, нечто! Нечто – это здорово. : Флаттершай: Очень мило. : Рарити: В чём дело? Ах, они вам не нравятся? : Сумеречная Искорка: Очень нравятся. : Эпплджек: И мы безумно благодарны, ты так много трудилась над ними. : Радуга Дэш: А мое платье не такое чудесное, как я хотела. Она сама спросила. : Сумеречная Искорка: Мы все хотим сказать, что это не совсем то, что мы себе представляли. : Все, кроме Рарити: Да, точно. : Рарити: Всё в порядке. Не проблема. У меня ещё много идей. Это всего лишь пробный вариант. Вы мои друзья, и я хочу, чтобы вы были довольны на все сто процентов. Я их перешью, вот так. : Флаттершай: О, Рарити, не стоит беспокоиться. Всё прекрасно. : Рарити: Я хочу, чтобы ваши платья были идеальными. Чтобы вы влюбились в них с первого взгляда. : Эпплджек: Ты уверена? Мы не настаиваем. : Рарити: Не говори так. Это я настаиваю. : Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж. В таком случае, ещё раз спасибо, Рарити. : Рарити: И во что я только вляпалась? : Флаттершай: Привет. Ты хотела меня видеть, Рарити? : Рарити: Флаттершай! Твоё новое платье готово. Я полностью его изменила. Уверена, ты будешь в восторге. : Рарити: Что скажешь? : Флаттершай: Я… я в восторге. : Рарити: О, ты так вовсе не думаешь. : Флаттершай: Нет, нет. Правда. Очень милое. : Рарити: Милое? : Флаттершай: Милое. : Рарити: Если тебе не нравится, просто скажи мне. : Флаттершай: О, оно мне нравится. : Рарити: Нравится или ты в восторге? : Флаттершай: И то и другое. : Рарити: Это как? : Флаттершай: П-пожалуйста, прекрати спрашивать меня… : Рарити: Тогда скажи, что ты на самом деле думаешь. : Флаттершай: Всё в порядке. : Рарити: Говори. : Флаттершай: Всё в порядке… : Рарити: Говори. : Флаттершай: Мне нравится. : Рарити: Говори. Говори-говори-говори! : Флаттершай: Ладно. Если ты действительно хочешь знать… вдох Рукава слишком узкие. Воротник совершенно не подходит к вуали. Видно, что края подшиты на машинке. Сборки неровные, а ткань похожа на марлю. Здесь ты использовала строчечный шов, хотя здесь подошел бы больше верхний шов. Да и в целом стиль скорей похож на прет-а-порте, чем от кутюр. Но, знаешь… ты сшила хорошее платье. : Рарити: О, Опал. Это самые ужасные платья, которые я когда-либо шила! Ах… : Рарити: Итак. Я сделала то, что каждый из вас попросил. Не стоит скрывать эмоций. Скажите, что вы думаете. : Сумеречная Искорка: О, да! : Флаттершай: Ух ты! : Радуга Дэш: Вот это да! : Эпплджек: Это лучшие сапоги, которые я видела когда-либо! : Все, кроме Рарити: Это именно то, что я хотела! : Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо, Рарити. : Пинки Пай: Ты так же счастлива, как и мы? А? : Рарити: Ну, я счастлива, что вы все счастливы. И я рада, что закончила. : Спайк: Вы ни за что не поверите! Вы слышали о Хойти Тойти? : Сумеречная Искорка: Это самый известный дизайнер в Кантерлоте? : Спайк: Ага! Он услышал о вашем показе мод. Ну, возможно, это я ему рассказал. Он приехал сюда из Кантерлота, чтобы посмотреть на твою работу, Рарити! : Эпплджек: Ну ничего себе! Ты можешь подать дизайнеру свои платья. Твоя карьера пойдёт в гору. : Рарити: Ах! Хойти Тойти? Едет сюда? Чтобы увидеть эти платья? : Спайк: Да. Скоро все твои заветные мечты сбудутся. : Рарити: Ох. Вот и он. Ладно. Рарити, успокойся. Если твоим друзьям понравились платья, то и ему тоже. А-а! Что случилось со светом? А, ну да. Значит, шоу начинается. Это хорошо. : Спайк: С самых древних времён элита Понивилля интересовалась модой. Мода всегда занимала почётное место в их жизни. Вы ждали этого годами. Нет, веками. Итак, Эквестрия. Сегодня вы увидите идеальное вечернее платье. А теперь, давайте посмотрим на потрясающие создания самого талантливого дизайнера Понивилля, Рарити. : Эпплджек: Почему на нас все так странно смотрят? : Сумеречная Искорка: О нет. : Радуга Дэш: Думаете, мы переборщили? : Эпплджек: Нет. Но если только чуть-чуть. : Хойти Тойти: А, эти неудачные платья, скорей, похожи на мусорный бак, чем на вечерние наряды. Это – безвкусие, вот что это такое. Эти наряды – самое ужасное, что я видел в своей жизни. Отвратительно. Кто заставил смотреть нас на всё это безобразие? Не говоря уже о том, что я потерял драгоценное время. : Рарити: Ох… Спрячь меня. : Спайк: Выйди и поклонись, Рарити. Ты много над этим работала. Да. Рарити, давай! : Пинки Пай: Рарити, ты в порядке? Тебя уже несколько дней не видно. : Рарити: Я больше никогда не выйду! Я не могу показываться на улицах Понивилля! Ах, раньше я была талантливой, меня уважали. Я шила платья. Красивые, очень красивые платья! А сейчас? Все пони смеются надо мной. Я стала посмешищем для всех! : Сумеречная Искорка: Ты не посмешище, Рарити. : Радуга Дэш: Вообще-то, посмешище. : Сумеречная Искорка: Ш-ш. Выходи, поговори с нами. : Рарити: Оставьте меня в покое! Я хочу побыть одна. Я хочу полежать в… неважно, я полежу там, где все пони любят лежать! Пони свойственно жалеть себя? О, только послушайте меня. Я даже не знаю, где любят лежать пони! Я жалкая! : Сумеречная Искорка: Что нам теперь делать? : Флаттершай: Плакать? : Радуга Дэш: Слезами горю не поможешь. : Эпплджек: Мы не можем бросить Рарити. : Пинки Пай: Теперь она будет разводить кошек. : Сумеречная Искорка: У неё одна кошка. : Пинки Пай: Дайте ей время. : Сумеречная Искорка: Хм… : Рарити: Изгнание. Вообще-то, я могла бы уехать куда-нибудь далеко и жить, как изгой. Но куда ехать? И какие вещи брать с собой? О, я никогда не соберу все эти вещи. Что обычно берут с собой, чтобы жить в изгнании? Может быть, тёплые вещи. Ах, Опал? : Опал: мяукает : Рарити: Опал, как ты туда забрался? Держись, бедняжка. Мамочки идёт. Радуга? Как ты посмела заманить мою кошку на дерево? : Радуга Дэш: Ну как ещё мы могли заставить тебя выйти из дома и показать тебе это? : Рарити: Что это… это… Ах! : Пинки Пай: Мы закончили это платье за тебя. : Эпплджек: Всё благодаря тому, что Флаттершай умеет шить. : Флаттершай: Тебе нравится? : Рарити: Нравится? Нравится? : Флаттершай: О, ей не нравится. : Рарити: Нет, мне не нравится. : Все, кроме Рарити: О-ох… : Рарити: Я в восторге! : Все, кроме Рарити: Ура! : Рарити: Вы проделали великолепную работу. Именно таким я его себе и представляла. : Флаттершай: Мы следовали твоему великолепному дизайну. : Сумеречная Искорка: Мы должны были позволить тебе сделать так, как ты хотела. Платья, которые ты сшила сначала, были идеальны. : Пинки Пай: Нам очень-очень жаль. : Радуга Дэш: Ты старалась сделать платья такими, какие мы хотели видеть. И мы все видели, что из этого вышло. : Рарити: О, я вас прощаю. : Эпплджек: Что ж, это мило с твоей стороны. : Рарити: Но моя карьера всё равно испорчена! : Эпплджек: А, ну да… Конечно. : Сумеречная Искорка: Может и нет. : Хойти Тойти: Ладно. Но у меня мало времени. : Хойти Тойти: Вторая попытка. : Хойти Тойти: Ах! Это не может быть один дизайнер. : Хойти Тойти: Просто великолепно! И, знаете, мне вдруг очень захотелось яблочного пирога. А ещё яблоко на палочке, запечённое яблоко, яблочный лимонад… : Хойти Тойти: Волшебно! :гром : Хойти Тойти: А? Непревзойдённо! : Хойти Тойти: Вот это я понимаю! Это – показ мод! Эти наряды восхитительны. Кто это сделал? Выйдите вперёд. Покажитесь. : Хойти Тойти: Браво! Браво! Великолепно! Чудесно! : Рарити: О, спасибо. Спасибо! Спасибо большое! : Сумеречная Искорка: Дорогая Принцесса Селестия. На этой неделе моя очень талантливая подруга Рарити поняла одну важную вещь: если Вы будете пытаться угодить абсолютно всем, в итоге Вы не угодите никому, особенно себе. А я поняла другое: если кто-то предлагает свою помощь, например, сшить новое платье, не стоит критиковать то, что было сделано с душой. Другими словами: дарёному коню в зубы не смотрят. '' : 'Хойти Тойти': Рарити, поздравляю тебя с успешным дебютом. Ты окажешь мне честь, если позволишь продавать свои великолепные наряды в моём самом модном бутике в Кантерлоте. : 'Рарити': А-ах! : 'Хойти Тойти': Я попрошу тебя сшить двенадцать экземпляров моделей к следующему вторнику. |-| Английская стенограмма = :'Rarity': Oh, Opalescence. Can't you just picture it? Moi, stepping up in a stunning new gown at the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot! Why, yes! I did make it myself. Thank you so much for asking. Oh, Opal, of course you can help me. Thank you. What's that? You want to help me more! Oh, aren't you the sweetest thing? Careful now. Don't move. This shouldn't take long at all. :'Applejack': Howdy, Rarity! :'Twilight Sparkle': Shh... Can't you see Rarity is trying to concentrate? :'Applejack': What do you think she's makin'? :'Twilight Sparkle': Looks like a dress. :'Applejack': Well, that makes sense. Since this is a dressmaker's shop and all. :'Rarity': Is there something I can help you with? :'Twilight Sparkle': Oh, so very sorry to trouble you, Rarity, but I need a quick favor. Could you please fix the button for me? It's my dress for the Grand Galloping Gala. :'Rarity': Oh, no, no, no! You can't wear this... old thing. You need a glamorous new outfit for the Gala and I'll make it for you. No problem at all. It will be my pleasure! :'Twilight Sparkle': Oh, that's really sweet of you to offer, Rarity, but I can't let you do that. It would be so much work. This dress is fine. :'Rarity': Twilight Sparkle. I insist on making you a new dress. :'Twilight Sparkle': But... :'Rarity': Not another word! I won't take no for an answer. :'Twilight Sparkle': Well, in that case... Thank you for your generosity, Rarity. Knowing your handiwork, I'm sure it will be absolutely beautiful. :'Rarity': Let me guess, Applejack. You don't want a new gown either. :'Applejack': Gown? Shoot. I was just gonna wear my old work duds. :'Rarity': You can't possibly be serious, Applejack! You absolutely must wear formal attire. :'Applejack': Hm... Nah. :'Rarity': What if I just spruce up your... duds for you a little bit? :'Applejack': Okay, sure. Why not? Since you're up for it and all. Just don't make them too... froufrou-y. :'Rarity': Deal! :'Rainbow Dash': Look out below! :crash :'Rainbow Dash': Sorry. New trick. Didn't quite work. :'Rarity': Hmm... gasp Idea! I'll make you an outfit for the Gala too, Rainbow Dash. :'Rainbow Dash': Outfit for the what now? :'Rarity': I'll make one for you and you and all of you. Oh! And of course Pinkie and Fluttershy too. Oh, and when I'm done, we can hold our very own fashion show! :'Twilight Sparkle': What a great idea! If you're sure you can handle it. :'Rarity': Oh, it'll be a little bit of work, but it will be a wonderful boost for my business. Plus, fun! :'Rainbow Dash': Oh, I love fun things! :'Rarity': Then it's settled. We'll have a fashion show starring us. :'Applejack': So all you have to do is make a different, stunning, original, amazing outfit for one, two, three, four, five... plus yourself, six ponies? And lickety split? :'Rarity': Oh, Applejack. You make it sound as if it's going to be hard. :'Rarity' ::Thread by thread, stitching it together ::Twilight's dress, cutting out the pattern snip by snip ::Making sure the fabric folds nicely ::It's the perfect color and ''so hip ::Always gotta keep in mind my pacing ::Making sure the clothes' correctly facing ::I'm stitching Twilight's dress ::Yard by yard, fussing on the details ::Jewel neckline, don't you know a stitch in time saves nine? ::Make her something perfect to inspire ::Even though she hates formal attire ::Gotta mind those intimate details ::Even though she's more concerned with sales ::It's Applejack's new dress ::Dressmaking's easy, for Pinkie Pie something pink ::Fluttershy something breezy ::Blend color and form, ::Opalescence Do you think it looks cheesy? ::Something brash, perhaps quite fetching ::Hook and eye, couldn't you just simply die? ::Making sure it fits forelock and crest ::Don't forget some magic in the dress ::Even though it rides high on the flank ::Rainbow won't look like a tank ::I'm stitching Rainbow's dress ::Piece by piece, snip by snip ::Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip ::Thread by thread, primmed and pressed ::Yard by yard, never stressed ::And that's the art of the dress! :Rarity: That's it. Keep them closed. Don't look. Okay, you can look now! These are your new outfits. What do you think of your old duds now, Applejack? Pretty swanky, are they not? And Twilight! I made this dress for you and I designed each outfit theme to perfectly reflect each pony's unique personality. Oh, it took me forever to get the colors right on this one, Rainbow Dash, but I did it. Oh, and it turned out BEAUTIFUL, don't you think? Ooo, and I know you are going to love yours, Fluttershy. It just sings spring! And Pinkie Pie, look! Pink! Your favorite! Aren't they all amazing? :Twilight Sparkle: Wow... They're... :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, they're... :Applejack: They sure are... sumth'n. :Twilight Sparkle: Yes! Something. :Pinkie Pie: I love something! Something is my favorite! :Fluttershy: It's... nice. :Rarity: But what's the matter? Don't you like them? :Twilight Sparkle: They're very nice... :Applejack: And we're plum grateful 'cause you worked so hard on them. :Rainbow Dash: Mine's just not as cool as I was imagining. She asked. :Twilight Sparkle: I guess what we're all saying is that they're just not what we had in mind. :[collective yeah] :Rarity: That's okay. Not a problem. There's plenty more where that came from. They were only a first pass. You're my friends and I want you to be 110% satisfied. Not to worry, I'll redo them. :Fluttershy: Oh, Rarity. You don't have to do that. They're fine. :Rarity: I want them to be better that just fine. I want you to think they're absolutely perfect. :Applejack: Are you sure? I mean, we wouldn't wanna impose. :Rarity: Oh, it's no imposition. Really, I insist. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, in that case... Thank you again, Rarity. :Rarity: What have I gotten myself into? :Fluttershy: Hello? You wanted to see me, Rarity? :Rarity: Fluttershy! Your new-new gown's ready. I completely revised it and I know you're going to love it. What do you think? :Fluttershy: I... love it. :Rarity: Oh, you're just saying that. :Fluttershy: No, no. I do. It's... nice. :Rarity: "Nice"? :Fluttershy: Nice. :Rarity: If you don't like it, you should just tell me. :Fluttershy: Oh, but I do like it. :Rarity: Like it or love it? :Fluttershy: Um... both? :Rarity: Which is it? :Fluttershy: Please stop asking me this, I... :Rarity: Well, just tell me what you really think. :Fluttershy: No, that's okay... :Rarity: Tell me. :Fluttershy: No... it's fine... :Rarity: Tell me! :Fluttershy: I... like it... :Rarity: Tell me, tell me, tell-me-tell-me-tell-me! :Fluttershy: All right! Since you really wanna know... inhales The armscye's tight, the middy collar doesn't go with the shawl lapel, the hems are clearly machine-stitched, the pleats are uneven, the fabric looks like toile, you used a backstitch here when it clearly called for a topstitch or maybe a traditional blanket stitch, and the overdesign is reminiscent of prêt-à-porter and not true French haute couture. pauses But, uh... you know... um, whatever you want to do is fine. :Twilight Sparkle: Now, the stars on my belt need to be technically accurate. Orion has three stars on his belt, not four. :Rarity ::Stitch by stitch, stitching it together ::Deadline looms, don't you know the client's always right? ::Even if my fabric choice was perfect ::Gotta get them all done by tonight ::Pinkie Pie, that color's too obtrusive ::Wait until you see it in the light ::I'm sewing them together! :Pinkie Pie: Don't you think my gown would be more "me" with some lollipops? :Rarity: Well, I think... :Pinkie Pie: Balloons? :Rarity: Well... :Pinkie Pie: DO IT! :Rarity ::Hour by hour, one more change ::I'm sewing them together, take great pains ::Fluttershy, you're putting me in a bind ::Rainbow Dash, what is on your mind? ::Oh my gosh, there's simply not much time ::Don't forget, Applejack's duds must shine ::Dressmaking's easy, every customer's call ::Brings a whole new revision ::Have to pick up the pace, still hold to my vision :Twilight Sparkle: That constellation is Canis Major, not Minor. :Fluttershy: French haute couture, please. :Rarity: Ugh... :Applejack: What if it rains? Galoshes! :Pinkie Pie: More balloons! Oh no, that's too many balloons. More candy! Oh, less candy. Oh wait, I know. Streamers! :Rarity: Streamers? :Pinkie Pie: Whose dress is this? :Rarity: Streamers it is. :Rainbow Dash: What? :Rarity: Aren't you going to tell me to change something too? :Rainbow Dash: No, I just want my dress to be cool. :Rarity: Do you not like the color? :Rainbow Dash: The color's fine, just make it look cooler. :Rarity: Do you not like the shape? :Rainbow Dash: The shape's fine, just make the whole thing... you know, cooler. It needs to be about 20% cooler. :Pie ::All we ever want is indecision :Dash ::All we really like is what we know :Sparkle ::Gotta balance style with adherence :Fluttershy ::Making sure we make a good appearance :Applejack ::Even if you simply have to fudge it :All ::Make sure that it stays within our budget :Rarity ::Got to overcome intimidation ::Remember, it's all in the presentation! ::Piece by piece, snip by snip ::Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip ::Bolt by bolt, primmed and pressed ::Yard by yard, always stressed ::And that's the art of the dress! :Rarity: Oh, Opal. These are the ugliest dresses I've ever made. :Rarity: Okay. I did exactly what each of you asked for. Now don't hold back. Let me know what you really think. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh my! :Fluttershy: It's... perfect! :Rainbow Dash: It's cool! :Applejack: Why, they're the best duds I ever did see. :All: It's exactly what I asked for! :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Rarity. :Pinkie Pie: Are you as happy with them as we are? Huh? Huh? Huh? :Rarity: Well, I'm... happy that all of you are happy. I'm just relieved to finally be done. :Spike: You are never gonna believe this! You've heard of Hoity Toity? :Twilight Sparkle: The bigwig fashion hotshot in Canterlot? :Spike: Uh-huh. He heard about your fashion show. Well, maybe I happened to mention it to him... He's coming here all the way from Canterlot to see your work, Rarity! :Applejack: Whoa, Nelly! You could sell a ton o' dresses to this guy. Your business will be boomin'! :Twilight Sparkle: Wow! :Rainbow Dash: That's so cool! :Pinkie Pie: I don't believe it! :Rarity: Hoity Toity? He's coming here? To see THESE dresses? :Spike: Yep! Get ready for all of your dreams to come true. :Rarity: Oh. gasp There he is! breaths Okay. Relax, Rarity. Your friends like their outfits and so will he. UUUAAA, what's wrong with the lights?! Oh, yes. That means the show's starting. Good. :music :Spike: Since the beginning of time, the elite of Equestria have longed for pony fashions that truly expressed the essence of their very souls. Patiently waiting decades -- no, centuries -- for the perfect pony gown. Today, at long last, Equestria, your wait is over! Let's hear it for the breathtaking designs of Ponyville's own Rarity! :murmuring :Applejack: Why's everypony lookin' at us like that? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh dear. :Rainbow Dash: You think we overdid it? :Applejack: Nah. pause Okay, maybe a little. :Hoity Toity: Oh, those amateurish designs look like a piled-on mishmash of everything but a kitchen sink! It's a travesty, it's what it is. Those outfits are the ugliest things I've ever seen, oh for shame. Who is responsible for subjecting our eyes to these horrors? Not to mention wasting my valuable time. :Rarity Opal: Oh! Hide me. :Spike: Come on out and take a bow, Rarity. You worked really hard for this. Yes! Alright, woohoo! Go, Rarity! :Pinkie Pie: Rarity? You okay in there? You haven't come out for days. :Rarity: I'm never coming out! I can't show my face in Ponyville ever again! I used to be somepony. I used to be respected. I made dresses. Beautiful, beautiful dresses! But now everypony is laughing at me. I'm nothing but a laughing stock! sobs :Twilight Sparkle: You're not a laughing stock, Rarity... :Rainbow Dash: She kind of is. :Twilight Sparkle: Shhh! Come on out and talk to us. :Rarity: Leave me alone! I want to be alone! I want to wallow in... whatever it is that ponies are supposed to wallow in! Do ponies wallow in pity? Oh, listen to me, I don't even know what I'm supposed to wallow in! I'M SO PATHETIC! :Twilight Sparkle: Now what do we do? :Fluttershy: Uh... panic? :Rainbow Dash: That's your answer for everything! :Applejack: Well, we can't just leave Rarity like this. :Pinkie Pie: She'll become a crazy cat lady! :Twilight Sparkle: She only has one cat. :Pinkie Pie: Give her time. :Rarity: Exile... I guess technically I'd have to move away to live in exile. Where would I go? And what would I pack? Oh, it's going to take me forever to do all of that packing. What are you supposed to pack when you go to exile? Are you supposed to pack warm? :Opalescence: meowing :Rarity: Huh? Opal? :Opalescence: meowing :Rarity: Opal, how did you get up there? Hang on, you poor dear! Mama's coming! :Rarity: Rainbow Dash?! How dare you strand my poor Opal in a tree? :Rainbow Dash: Well, how else were we gonna get you out here to show you'' this''? :Rarity: What is it? It's not... You... gasp :Pinkie Pie: We all finished your dress for you. :Applejack: Thanks to Fluttershy's freaky knowledge of sewing. :Fluttershy: Do you like it? :Rarity: Like it? Like it?! :Fluttershy: Uh-uh. She doesn't like it. :Rarity: No, I don't like it. :Everypony: Awwww... :Rarity: I LOVE IT! :Everypony: Yay! :Rarity: You ponies did an amazing job. It's exactly the way I imagined it. :Fluttershy: We just followed your brilliant design. :Twilight Sparkle: Like we should have let you do for our outfits. Those first dresses you designed were perfect. :Pinkie Pie: We're so super sorry. :Rainbow Dash: You worked really hard to make our dresses exactly the way we wanted them. We all saw how well that turned out. :Rarity: Oh, I forgive you. :Applejack: Well, that's mighty big of you. :Rarity: But my whole career is still ruined! :Applejack: Oh, right. That. :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe not. :Hoity Toity: All right, I haven't got all day. :Hoity Toity: Take two. :Twilight's dress :Hoity Toity: Hello... Oh, this can't be the same designer. :Applejack's dress :Hoity Toity: Simply magnificent! And I suddenly have a fierce craving for some Dutch apple pie, candied apples on a stick, apple turnovers, apple cobbler... :Pinkie Pie's dress :Hoity Toity: Brilliant! :thunder :Rainbow Dash's dress :Hoity Toity: Oh, spectacular! :Fluttershy's dress :Hoity Toity: Now this is a fashion show! All of these dresses are absolutely amazing. Who is responsible? Step forward, show yourself! :Rarity's dress :Hoity Toity: Brava! Brava! Magnifico! Encore! :Rarity: Oh, thank you. Thank you! Oh, thank you so much! :Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia, :This week my very talented friend Rarity learned that if you try to please everypony, you often times end up pleasing nopony, especially yourself. And ''I learned this: when somepony offers to do you a favor, like making you a beautiful dress, you shouldn't be overly critical of something generously given to you. In other words, you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.'' giggles :Hoity Toity: Rarity, my congratulations to you on a most impressive fashion debut. Would you do me the great honor of allowing me to feature your couture in my Best of the Best Boutique in Canterlot? :Rarity: gasp :Hoity Toity: Now, I'll need you to make a dozen of each dress for me by next Tuesday. :music :credits de:Transkripte/Die Modenschau en:Transcripts/Suited For Success es:Transcripciones/Vestida Para el Éxito ko:래리티의 패션쇼/대본 pl:Transkrypty/Sukces spod igły pt:Transcrições/Feita para o Sucesso sv:Transkript/Lämpad för framgång Категория:Стенограммы, первый сезон